


Cobham.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Smut, just smut with a tiny amount of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Frank slowly started to stroke him, his eyes flickering between the quiet road and the boy in the passenger seat who was trying his best not to shoot his load in that instant. His dick twitched in the gaffer's palm as he thought about the situation. Frank Lampard was jerking him off in his car. Frank Lampard.Or, Frank Lampard get's sacked and Mason finally admits his feelings. Basically, they fuck.
Relationships: Frank Lampard/Mason Mount
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Cobham.

“Mason?”

Mason looked back at the familiar voice that called his name. 

”What are you still doing here?” The gaffer said, approaching the boy who was sitting alone in the lobby of the training centre. All the staff had gone home, the lights were shut and the only people left at Cobham were him, Frank and a few cleaners. He’d captained the team to a win against Luton in the FA Cup a few hours ago, a win that should’ve felt better than it had. He hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that something was up though, which was why he’d stayed back when the coach had dropped them all off at the training ground.

”Waiting for you” 

”Everything alright?” The boss asked, a look of concern mixed with confusion painted his face and Mason didn’t really think there was any point in lying.

”No...erm-could you give me a ride home?” 

”Yeah ’course”

He could tell something was wrong as soon as he’d stepped into the dressing room earlier that day. Frank had given him the captain’s armband. As soon as he’d clocked it he’d looked to find the managers eyes in the dressing room, they’d been staring right back at him. Frank had approached him, put one hand on his shoulder and said “Make me proud”. His words hushed and just between them. There had been pride in the spoken words but also an undeniable amount of pain. He’d known that was it, he’d known that would be the end. 

Mason sat down in the passenger seat, slumping into it, hiding most of his face in his blue puffer jacket. 

”They’re giving you the sack aren't they?” Mason blurted out before Frank could even start the car. 

The boss sighed, dropping his hands to his sides, ”Yeah.” Frank said looking out into the empty parking lot. Mason had seen it coming, he’d been almost certain that would’ve been the answer when he’d asked the question. Yet, it didn’t stop it from hurting as much as it did. “They told me last night, said this game would be my last”

Frank couldn’t look at him, eyes focused somewhere else, anywhere but at Mason. He wanted to scream and shout and cry but all he could do was sit there. He couldn’t believe it was happening. Frank wasn’t going to be his manager anymore. He felt like he’d failed him after he’d given him so much.

”Fuck...I’m so sorry Frank” His shaky voice getting the attention of the manager, Frank’s eyes snapping over to look at the boy next to him.

”It’s not your fault”

”I should’ve been better-”

”You were the best,” Frank tried. ”Out of that lot, you were the best Mason” 

It didn’t make him feel any better.

”I wasn’t enough” He whispered, feeling his eyes watering. He knew it was pathetic, getting  _ this _ upset over your manager getting sacked. But he was so much more than just a manager to him. Frank was someone he’d idolised as a kid, a legend of the club, the man who’d believed in him when no one else had. He’d made Mason into the player he was now. He owed his career to him, everything. And he felt like he’d failed him.

“Hey, Mase,” Frank whispered, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, turning his body to face the boy. ”You were more than enough. I knew the risk I put myself in when I took this job. I knew the standards, I knew the challenges and the consequences. I knew all that before”

”I thought it would be different this time” He bit his cheek, willing for the tears not to fall.

”You’re a good lad, you’ll impress the next manager just as much as you did me. You’ll prove what an amazing player you are” Mason looked up, meeting Frank’s sincere eyes. He felt the knot in his stomach twist. It wasn’t the first time he’d had  _ certain _ feelings towards the boss. He’d never acted on them of course, Mason knew better than to disturb a perfectly good professional relationship. Although now those lines felt a bit more blurry than usual.

”The thing I’m proudest of during my time here is coaching you, you’re special”

Mason cut him off, lips crashing onto Frank’s lips in a moment of what felt like madness. He didn’t know why he’d done it, maybe because it had been the only thing he’d wanted to do since the boss asked him to sign for Derby a few years back. He had nothing to lose now, he’d wake up tomorrow and Frank wouldn’t be his manager anymore, he’d just be Frank. He instantly felt every muscle in his body relax into the manager. 

Frank stayed still and the kiss only lasted a few seconds before Mason pulled away just enough to see Frank’s reaction, hands still on the manager's neck, their foreheads pressed together. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest.

“Mase-”

”Just kiss me...please” Mason whispered in the space between them, his voice sounding more desperate than he’d intended it too. Frank grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer again, their lips finally moving against each other. It was like a switch had flicked in the other man as he realised he no longer had anything to lose. It was messy and passionate and desperate from the boy’s side, he’d waited so long for this moment. The kiss deepened in no time, Frank licking his bottom lip for permission to dive deeper. Mason almost let out a moan at the gesture. Their tongues danced against each other and he couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He felt blood rushing south, dick twitching for attention.

”I- I want more” Mason pulled away breathless between kisses, feeling himself growing fuller in his pants. He  _ needed  _ more.

”Not here” Frank whispered and pulled away. It took every bit of will power in Mason to find the strength to let go of the other man. He slouched back in his seat and brought his hand down to readjust his growing erection. 

Frank started his car and Mason put his address into the sat-nav, adrenaline pumping through his veins. 

The gaffer had always treated him differently to the others. He probably thought Mason wouldn’t notice, and maybe he wouldn’t have done if he hadn’t been wanting the attention as much as he had. It had started at Derby and carried on to Chelsea.

“You know…” Mason started. “There were nights I used to just stay up watching compilation videos on youtube of you playing. I’d watch them over and over again, until I’d fall asleep” His eyes flicked over the streetlights as they passed one by one. “I used to love watching you play. Live or on video, I still had the same reaction. It was just as mesmerizing” Frank swallowed down hard. “It then went from compilations to interviews…”

“I’d get so hard watching you...I used to touch myself before bed thinking about you- I still do” Mason admitted. 

“Fuck” 

His own boldness surprised him. Frank wanted him, just as much as Frank wanted him. He looked over at the boss driving. It looked like he was holding his breath, unable to meet Mason's eyes as the player confessed. This wasn’t like him at all, but he quite enjoyed watching Frank unravel in front of him.

His heart was beating out of his chest, his blood rushing south. Mason bit his cheek, eyes flickering down to Frank’s fattening cock. The manager's erection was evident. 

“I saw the way you’d look at me Frank, like you wanted nothing more than to bend me over in front of everyone and fuck me” Mason looked over at the boss. The air in the car getting thicker. “In the changing room, hard and fast...I wanted it so bad”

Frank gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles white. Mason could tell his words were having the effect he wanted them too.

Mason let his hand travel down to his cock, palming his own erection through his training gear. He spread his legs enough to get Frank’s attention, slouching back against the seat, massaging himself. “Frank, look at me” He said, eyelids heavy, breath heavier. He felt himself growing hard in his palm. Mason let out a filthy moan, one that made the Gaffer’s eyes flicker, their eyes meeting in the rear view mirror. 

”Let me,” Frank said in an exhale, bringing his hand down to Mason’s crotch.

“You make me  _ so _ hard” Mason moaned as Frank slipped his hand inside his sweatpants, taking a hold of his leaking erection. Mason’s breath hitched at the contact, feeling the gaffers big and slightly cold hand wrap around his aching length. It felt fucking amazing.

Frank slowly started to stroke him, his eyes flickering between the quiet road and the boy in the passenger seat who was trying his best not to shoot his load in that instant. His dick twitched in the gaffer's palm as he thought about the situation. Frank Lampard was jerking him off in his car.  _ Frank Lampard. _

Mason looked down again, his eyes catching the tent in the gaffer's trousers. His cock fully erect now and he could finally see how big the boss was. His mouth watered at the filthy sight. He wanted it in him, he needed it in him.

“Am I making you hard, Gaffa?” He asked in his innocent voice, knowing full well what the answer was.

The boss let out a breathy exhale.

“You are Mase, you’re making me so hard” 

”That feels good” He whined as Frank brought hand further down to play with his balls. Massaging them between his fingers. Mason rested his head back against the seat, letting the gaffer play with his cock as he pleased. His hips stuttered up ever so slightly when Frank touched a particular sensitive spot. He was getting wetter by the second, his cock leaking precum.

He knew that if anyone found out about this, they’d both be fucked. In a way, that made it a bit more exciting. Although, Mason thought, it wasn't like the boss had anything to lose.

“Tell me what you want,” Frank whispered.

“Your fingers...in me.”

Frank gave him a quick glance to make sure he’d heard him correctly and Mason gave him a quick nod in response. 

He parted his legs further apart and lifted one leg up on the seat. Frank swore under his breath before coating one finger with precum and bringing it down to where Mason so desperately needed it. Frank circled his finger around his exposed hole, feeling it clench at the touch. He couldn’t help but push himself back against it, feeling it push in just slightly. He moaned, needing more, a lot more than that. 

“Easy, easy”

“Please..”

Frank pushed it inside and Mason felt his walls stretch around the finger. He let out another moan, face scrunched up in pleasure as the boss wiggled the finger inside. Mason's cock twitched for attention, loving the slight burn he got from the intrusion. 

”Fuck you’re so tight Mase” Frank said, his voice filled with lust.

His head spun at the words. 

Mason pushed into the finger urging the boss to go quicker, telling him that it was okay to do so, he could take it.

Frank got the hint and it didn't take long for all three knuckles to be inside him. Frank found his prostate quickly after and Mason shifted in his seat as the pleasure shot straight up to his cock. ”Holy- fuck, right there” He whined, gripping into the seat tightly, mouth open with pleasure. He tried to focus on the street ahead, anything but the finger fucking into his sensitive spot. Desperate not to shoot his load right then and there. Luckily he recognized the road, they were close. 

”You’re being so good Mase, such a good boy”

“More, more please”

Frank inserted a second finger. Stretching him out enough to be able to take the gaffers cock. His mind was fuzzy, he felt so full and Frank was fingering him like he’d done it a hundred times before, hitting the spot perfectly every time. 

They arrived at Mason’s gate only a minute later, it felt like ten. The boss slid his fingers out to park the car in the driveway. His hole clenched at the sudden emptiness. His whole body felt sensitive, chest falling and rising quickly, his pants on the floor around his ankles. 

Frank leaned in and gave him a slow filthy kiss. Mason held onto the boss’ sides desperately. Frank pulled his pants up before placing one more kiss on the boy’s lips, that one much sweeter than the ones before.

”Get inside” The gaffer whispered against his lips. If there was anything Mason was good at it was following Frank Lampard's orders.

As soon as they walked through the front door their lips were back pressing against each other, their tongues fighting for dominance, a fight Mason knew he’d lose 10/10 times. 

Frank pressed him back against the wall, their jackets and shoes getting discarded on the floor. Frank kissed down his neck, sucking a bruise right under his jawline. Mason arched into the bigger man, moaning as he felt Frank’s teeth graze his skin. His body aching to be fucked.

Frank pressed his thigh up against Mason’s crotch causing the boy to let out a small whimper. The friction against his sensitive length made him feel a bit dizzy. He pressed his cock against the boss’ thigh in repeated motions, his breath becoming shakier by the second, grabbing onto the slightly taller man’s shoulders. 

”So desperate aren't you”

”Fuck me..god I-I need you to fuck me” He managed to say in between moans. He was a complete mess, a horny mess. 

Frank grabbed the back of his thighs with both hands and lifted the boy up. Mason wrapped his legs around the manager's waist, arms around Frank’s shoulders. He held on tightly as he felt himself getting carried into the living room. Neither of them having the patience nor strength to get to the bedroom upstairs.

Frank carefully laid him down on the couch, pulling at the waistband of Mason’s joggers. He lifted his hips up enough for the other man to slide them off along with his underwear. Frank then removed his shirt, leaving the number nineteen naked and exposed. His cock leaking against his hip bone, the bright red tip glistening. Frank took a hold of his shaft and Mason winced as his thumb rubbed over his sensitive slit. He gave his cock a few slow pumps.

Mason couldn’t help but buck his hips into the gaffers fist. Frank sat back and watched, letting the boy get lost in the pleasure. Frank brought his other hand down to where it had been in the car, fingers ghosting over Mason’s entrance. He pushed two fingers in with ease this time, finding his spot in no time. 

Frank worked him open with his fingers, letting go of the boy’s cock. Mason lay there moaning, he was an incoherent mess. He almost cried out in pleasure when he felt Frank push a third finger inside him. 

”Fuck, Aaah- fuck”

”Is it too much? Tell me if it’s too much” Frank whispered against his lips, peppering sweet kisses all over his jaw and neck.

”No, god no. Keep going” 

Frank slowly moved his fingers in and out and Mason felt so full he could hardly breathe. It was incredible. 

”You’re so wet for me Mason, fuck look at you”

Mason whined, hips moving back and forth, fucking into the manager’s fingers. He felt a heat coiling in his groin. He knew if Frank continued, he’d cum. And that was the last thing he wanted.

”You’ve always been such a good boy Mase, you’ve always done exactly what you’re told to do.” Frank said and Mason felt his erection press against his thigh. ”If I told you to cum for me right now, you would, wouldn’t you baby?”

”I-I going to cum” He didn’t know how he’d managed to get the sentence out but he had, it had probably been out of desperation. He was right at the edge, balls tightening with every brush against his prostate. He didn’t really know if it was a warning or a confirmation, maybe a bit of both.

Frank removed his fingers quickly, right before he boiled over. Mason cried out in desperation, the sudden move, leaving him feeling empty. His head was spinning, cock throbbing and chest heaving. He felt slightly disoriented.

”You’re not allowed to cum until I tell you to, okay?”

Mason nodded, unable to form words.

Frank finally undressed, removing his shirt first, pants second and boxers last. Mason lay and watched with heavy eyes as Frank’s cock bounced free. It was bigger than he’d expected, much bigger,  _ fuck _ it was incredible. 

His eyes were locked on it as Frank lazily gave it a few strokes. Mason's mouth watered at the sight, his hole clenching in anticipation of getting stuffed.

”You got any lube?”

”I don't mind without”

”I don’t want to hurt you”

”You won’t”

Frank spit into his palm, making his cock a bit slicker with saliva and precum before aligning it with his entrance. ”Ready?” He asked, and Mason gave him a nod, which really meant ’I’ve never been more ready than I am now’. 

Mason felt Frank’s length slowly slide into his entrance, filling him up like he’d fantasized about for so many years. One inch at a time, he let the boy get used to the stretch and his size. It was agonizing, he really just wanted Frank to fuck him absolutely senseless, he wanted to forget about everything else for a minute and just take him, all of him.

Mason pressed his palm against Frank’s arse encouraging him to go deeper and quicker. He quite enjoyed the slight burn, the fullness however, that eclipsed every other sensation. His face was scrunched up with pleasure, the feeling overwhelmingly good and Frank hadn’t even started to move his hips yet. 

After what felt like an age, Frank finally started to thrust his hips. Hitting the boy’s prostate with his cock. Mason arched his back up, his eyes rolling back and legs wrapping around the boss’ waist once more. Frank caught Mason's moans with his lips, kissing him passionately as he slowly fucked him on the couch. 

The thrust started out slow and steady but quickly turned into something quicker and more animalistic. Their moans filled the living room, every whimper punctuated by a thrust. 

“Yeah, you like that Mase? You like taking my cock?”

“Feels so good” Mason moaned, his cock pressed against their bodies. The friction just enough to give him pleasure. The gaffer was experienced, he knew exactly what to do, how to make him feel good. He’d done it before, he could tell. The way he moved, the way every thrust hit the right spot, Mason wondered why they hadn’t done this earlier. 

He wasn’t going to last long, he already felt himself unravelling. 

“Harder, fuck me harder” He whispered, needing more. Frank did as he was told fucking into him harder, his thrusts rougher and deeper. Mason was a mess, an incoherent mess. 

”Look at you, you were made to be fucked” Frank moaned, his cock sliding in and out of Mason's tight little hole.

”Mhmm” 

Frank slid his hand in between their bodies taking a hold of Mason’s super sensitive cock. Mason winced as Frank wrapped his fist and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Mason felt the heat in the pit of his stomach grow stronger. 

”Do you want to come baby?”

”Yes, p-please” The midfielder mumbled.

”I couldn’t hear you”

“Please let me cum” He said, this time much clearer and with a lot more desperation. Frank smiled and kissed him one last time before bringing him to orgasm.

”Be a good boy for me Mase, show me your beautiful load”

He was gone as soon as he’d heard the words, unable to hold himself together for any longer. He came into Frank’s fist, who fucked him through it all. His load was massive, it was almost embarrassing how much he came. It felt like he’d been holding it in for ages. His legs were shaking, his pupils blown and cheeks flushed. He was completely fucked out. 

Frank stilled, letting the boy come down from his climax. Mason took a deep breath and exhaled, opening his eyes to look at the mess he’d made. His cum splattered all over his tensed abs, cock softening in between the two men. Mason clung on to the manager’s sides, knowing Frank wanted nothing more than to also experience the pure bliss Mason just had.

”Cum in me” Mason whispered, his hands on either side of the boss’ face. 

Frank let out a low moan, hips starting to move again. Mason winced feeling his sensitive spot get overstimulated and if it hadn't been for the massive load he’d just shot, he’d no doubt be hard again. The gaffer pounded into him, getting closer and closer with every thrust. Frank’s muscles tensed and his hips lost rhythm and it didn’t take long before he was cumming inside of the midfielder.

Mason felt warm spurts of liquid shoot up his sensitive hole, filling him up good. He threw his head back, loving the sensation of it, the way it felt. Frank stayed there on top of him for a moment or two before sliding out of him and sitting back on the couch to regain his breath. 

”That was- that was incredible” Mason let out a chuckle, arm thrown over his eyes, legs still bent. He felt cum trickling out of his hole, he’d never felt better.

”Yeah it was” Frank smiled. ”We should get you cleaned up”

”Yeah, just a second” Mason mumbled, his muscles feeling like jelly and his eyes too heavy.

Frank placed his hand on Mason’s leg and ran his thumb up and down his shin. He gave him a smile that made Mason’s tummy do backflips. ”Come on, can’t let you fall asleep with cum dripping out of you” The words were filthy, but his tone was soft and much gentler than Mason had ever heard it. 

He let himself get carried to the shower where they both stepped in. Frank cleaned him up between lazy kisses and Mason felt himself harden again as Frank's soapy hands travelled up and down his body. He should’ve been embarrassed about how quickly he’d gotten hard again but they were past that point. The manager knew exactly what effect he had on the midfielder. 

Frank jerked him off, stroking wet cock as the water trickled down their bodies. Mason could’ve sworn he’d had this exact dream before, he was sure of it. After the shower, Mason put on his most comfortable shirt and joggers and led Frank to his bed. 

”I should really get going”

”Stay please, just for a bit”” 

Frank nodded and joined the boy under the covers. He pulled Mason close and the boy nuzzled his face into the bigger man’s chest. When he woke up the next day the spot beside him was empty. 

His phone buzzed and the realization kicked in, a lump in his stomach forming as it had done in the car the previous day. Mason looked at his phone and there it was;

**_’Chelsea head coach Frank Lampard has been sacked’._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed this please, I love reading them!!<3 (Tumblr: Trentvandijk)


End file.
